An Heir of Mystery
by skynet13
Summary: Another story with Harry as Godric's heir ... Harry finds that he needs some help in defeating voldemort when a new prophesy comes into the mix he must find the other Heirs to help him end the war. Snape a little OoC.
1. Returning Home

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise :( but I do however own copies of all the books, dvds, and videos as well as a kick ass PoA poster from work (the perks of working for a movie theatre!)  
  
This is my first fic so read and review so I can get better!

* * *

Harry was wiped out when he stepped off the train … he was especially mistreated this summer. Vernon and Petunia had gone out for the afternoon leaving Harry and Dudley home alone. Dudley invited his friends over and proceeded to trash the house. When Vernon and Petunia got home Harry was beaten and locked in the closet for the remainder of the summer. He had been allowed out the afternoon before he was to leave to pack his things and had stayed up all night finishing as much of his homework as he possibly could and spent the entirety of the train ride to Hogwarts finishing a particularly nasty Potions essay.  
  
As the train arrived at the station in Hogsmeade, Harry knew already that he was in for a crazy year. Voldemort was back to full strength and the war was already beginning … only small attacks so far as Ron and Hermione told him in the letters he read the night before but the big attack was coming soon, he could feel it.  
  
To make matters even more stressful, McGonagall had told Harry that Professor Dumbledore wanted to see him as soon as he arrived in the castle. While thinking over all the events of the summer he wasn't really paying any attention to where he was going and noticed that the carriages were about to start leaving. He hopped into the nearest one just as it was about to pull away not even stopping to glance at it's occupants until he felt people staring at him. He looked up to find the glares of his three "favorite" Slytherins looking back at him. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini (a/n: male in this fic) and Millicent Bullstrode were utterly shocked to see Dumbledore's Golden Boy sitting in their carriage.  
  
"Lost Potter?" Zabini asked. Harry was a little stunned to see anyone other than Malfoy be the first to insult him but quickly regain his senses.  
  
"No, I am not lost, though I wish I was. I simply jumped into a carriage because it was the closest one to me and they were all pulling away. If I had known you three were in here I would have walked to the school."  
  
The two raven haired young men were staring daggers at each other and Draco was about to comment when Millicent interrupted.  
  
"Guys," aiming her comment at Draco and Blaise completely ignoring Harry (which was fine by him) " We've been here less than 15 minutes and you've already started picking fights with the Golden Boy! I am not having you start a fight inside this tiny carriage at least wait 'til we get to the school to turn up the testosterone!" She sent a death glare around the entire carriage which kept things pretty quiet for the rest of the trip up to the school.  
  
When they finally arrived at the school Harry passed right by the massive crowd of people filling the Great Hall and headed straight for Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Jelly Roll." He mumbled upon reaching the Headmaster's office and the gargoyle moved aside to let Harry pass. In a sudden burst of energy Harry ran up the stairs and stumbled through the door to the Headmaster's office. Seeing the room empty he slouched down in one of the armchairs that faced the Headmaster's desk. He had only been there for a few minutes before something odd occurred.  
  
A man in the painting labeled "Professor Peagreen" turned to look at Harry before his eyes rolled back in his head and he began to speak …

* * *

A/N: so what'd ya think? A bit cliffy but I already have chapter 2 written and will hopefully get it up right after this! Please review I could use some public opinion on this!  
  
x1goldensnake3x 


	2. Prophecies and Meetings

disclaimer: don't own harry sadly .... but i do have some pretty nifty fotos of sexy dan! :)

* * *

A man in the painting labeled "Professor Peagreen" turned to look at Harry before his eyes rolled back in his head and he began to speak …  
  
"All will be revealed when intellegence is gained spontaneously, love is found in the oddest place and cunning is brought into the light. Only then will loyalty be strengthed and darkness end."  
  
Harry sat shocked and nearly fell out of his chair when Dumbledore appeared out of nowhere with a girl Harry's age. She was dressed casually in jeans with flags from six different countries on them. Harry recognized three of the flags immediately as USA, Britian and Germany. But the other three escaped him. The girl was wearing a t-shirt that read, "not the brightest crayon in the box now are we?," a pair of silver snake earrings, and her arms were covered in muticolored plastic bracelets.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked completely disregarding Dumbledore's presence in his shock.  
  
"Good evening, Harry." Dumbledore said calmly as the girl sat next to Harry.  
  
"Skylar Connors. Pleased to meet you," the girl said cheerily shaking Harry's hand. Harry looked down at their hands and didn't remember putting his hand out to be shaken but he shrugged it off as he realized the sound of the girls voice. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  
  
As if reading his mind she simply responded, "I'm a transfer student from America if you're wondering about my accent."  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat drawing the teens attention to himself. "Harry I assume you are wondering about Professor Peagreen's comment a moment ago. I'm only going to tell you that it was indeed a prophecy and it does involve you, as well as Miss Connors here, if I'm not mistaken."  
  
Skylar quirked an eyebrow but kept quiet as Dumbledore continued to speak. " Miss Connors needs to be sorted at the moment and then we will get down to business!" Dumbledore proceeded to take down the Sorting Hat which had only just appeared on his bookshelf moments before. 'huh I always wondered how that thing got back here.' Harry thought to himself. At this point the Hat was contemplating what house to put Skylar in. After a moment or two it shouted "Ravenclaw!" right into Harry's ear. With that completed the Hat flew back to it's shelf and went to sleep (so to speak).  
  
"I figured as much …" Dumbledore said as if considering the possibilities of the Sorting Hat's decision. "Now to more pressing matters. Although the two of you are in different houses, you will be sharing a dorm with each other as well as two other students."  
  
"Who are the other students, sir?" Skylar asked.  
  
"Ah, that's the catch Miss Connors, you and Mr. Potter must find the other two people based on the prophecy he just heard."  
  
Both students looked at each other confused but said nothing because Dumbledore continued. "I will say this. There are clues to help you decipher the prophecy throughout your new dormitories." He sat and thought for a moment before continuing again.  
  
"Yes, I think that will be all. I shall escort you to your new common room and leave you to get acquainted." Skylar opened her mouth to ask a question but the ever knowing Dumbledore cut her off.  
  
"Your things have been brought to your rooms and the room is designed as a muggle environment including the allowance of electrical appliances. Your password is 'Mystery'."  
  
At this he turned and walked away leaving Harry and Skylar in front of a large painting depicting the Hogwart's crest.  
  
"Passsword pleasse." To both students surprise the hissed question came from Gryfindor's lion.  
  
Skylar gave the lion the password and the painting dissolved to reveal the entrance to their new home.

* * *

A/N: short chaps i know ... but i have to get all the boring stuff out of the way before i can getting to them finding the other people! and ooohhh i already know how to write out the training and battle scences. and everybody's gonna have fun powers and lol i'm babbling so i'm gonna stop now.  
  
REVIEW! :)  
  



	3. The First Clues and Getting Acquainted

i don't own anything. :(

* * *

Both students stood gawking at their new quarters. This wasn't a dorm, this was a muggle palace! At least compared with the rest of the common rooms in the school. It was perfect in both their minds.  
  
The room was carpeted in a lush beautiful black carpet which shimmered ominously due to the silver green and blue glitter that seemed to be embedded into the very fabric of the carpet. There were two overstuffed chairs one on either side of the fireplace. One chair was dark blue suede ('I want that one,' Skylar thought) and the other was a dark colored leather that was so close to black you really couldn't tell if you looked at it quickly. This chair had the Hogwart's crest on the back cushion. There were two couches facing at odd angles to each other and the fireplace. One couch was a purple wine color and the other was an emerald green. There was a low mahogany table in the midst of this odd arrangement. Nothing in the room seemed to match but this gave the room a very home feel. Like someplace a family had owned forever and just kept adding odd treasures to.  
  
The kitchen which was off to the side and was any muggle housewife's dream. Everything in the kitchen was old-fashioned wrought iron ('good thing you can magically heal burns' Harry thought to himself). The pantry and fridge held every type of food imaginable.  
  
"Haha Ron would love this kitchen!" Harry stated out loud. Skylar just nodded as she had already proceeded to a door on the far side of the living room. She waited for Harry to make his way across the room and didn't open the door until he was right beside her. When she opened the door and they walked in she let out a yelp of excitement that caused poor Harry to stumble and fall on his face. As he got up and took a look around the room he noticed that Skylar had made her way to the center of the room and was cradling a guitar in her arms and on the verge of tears.  
  
"A Les Paul guitar. I cannot believe this. It's a full studio! Two guitars, a bass, a full drum set?! I'm in heaven!"  
  
Skylar had been mumbling all this almost incoherently to herself as she crossed the room to the entertainment center. This consisted of a large couch and an overstuffed chair, a slightly smaller table than the one that resided in the living room, a 52" television set, and a full entertainment system. After she had fully inspected everything she turned around to find Harry had moved on without her. She found him a few minutes later after wandering up the staircase and opening the door with the Gryfindor lion on it since that was the animal that had spoke to them upon entry to the chambers.  
  
"Nice digs. I guess it shouldn't be to hard to find mine since they seem to be labeled." Skylar said all this while peering out the door. "Actually, all four doors are labeled with a different house crest."  
  
"Maybe that means that the other two occupants are going to be from Slytherin and Huffelpuff." Harry stated glad to have figured out one of the clues so early in the game.  
  
"Good point. Hey we should probably write this stuff down to keep it organized so we can figured this thing out."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me. But I want to get out of these robes since I don't need them in here. Meet you in the common room in ten?" Harry asked. Skylar responded simply by closing the door to Harry's room and opening the next door over to get changed in her new bedroom.  
  
"This place is kinda plain I'm gonna have to fix that the first chance I get." Skylar said out loud to herself. She slipped on a pair of pink pajama pants that had carebears on them and a black tank top and went downstairs to wait for Harry.  
  
Harry had come to the common room equipped with parchment and a quill but this was quickly disgarded and replaced with a muggle notebook and pen.  
  
"So what do we know?" Skylar asked.  
  
"We know the prophecy. 'All will be revealed when intelligence is gained spontaneously, love is found in the oddest place and cunning is brought into the light. Only then will loyalty be strengthened and darkness end.'" Skylar wrote this down word for word as Harry said it. She then had him repeat it just so she could double check. 'Every word in a prophecy is important you can't just alter them or it could change the whole meaning,' she thought to herself.  
  
"We should probably take note of the fact that all the bedrooms were labeled with a different house crest. Our other roomates will be from Slytherin and Hufflepuff."  
  
"What was with the hissing lion in the portrait?" They both sat and thought about that one for a few minutes before Harry finally spoke.  
  
"Since Gryfindor is my house maybe it has to do with me? I'm a parseltongue. Maybe each animal in the crest takes after the person living here from their house?"  
  
"Wow that's a really good take on that. In fact I'd say it's probably exactly what's going on. How did you not end up in Ravenclaw? You're the one coming up with all the answers here."  
  
"I don't like studying." Harry grinned at this thinking of Hermione and rolled his eyes.  
  
The pair sat like this for a half hour trying to think of things that might help and finally decided to end their list at three-quarters of a page for the night. The sat in silence for awhile staring into the fireplace when sudden the peace was broken by Harry's stomach growling.  
  
He looked at Skylar and grinned sheepishly, "I did miss dinner afterall!" With that statement he jumped off the couch and jogged to the kitchen.  
  
"You want anything while I'm in here Skye?" Harry called from the kitchen.  
  
"Um yea sure I saw a bag of pretzels and some dip in the pantry and I'd love a coke!"  
  
"Coming right up!"  
  
A few minutes later Harry had returned with a huge platter of junk food. The platter contained a bowl of pretzels, some chips, the dip Skylar had mentioned, and a few cokes for the two. They sat talking for awhile just getting to know each other since they would be living together. They sat talking for a good hour before Skylar asked Harry something.  
  
"So why did you call me Skye before? Most people take ages to use my nickname. Not that I mind or anything I was just wondering."  
  
"I'm not really sure, I feel really comfortable around you. Just really natural, ya know?" Harry was looking down when he said this which seemed odd to Skye but she just shrugged it off.  
  
"Yea actually I do get that. I completely understand." She smiled when Harry looked up at her and then they both started laughing.  
  
"So what's with the rock studio in the other room?"  
  
"I honestly don't know, maybe Dumbledore picked up on my love for music."  
  
"Do you play any of those instruments?"  
  
"Haha yeah they definitely aren't there for show! I play guitar and a little bit of bass and I sing but I can't play drums. I wish there was a piano in there though I haven't played one in ages."  
  
"Play something for me?" It was a simple request but it lit up the girl's face and she bolted to her room only to return moments later with a lime green guitar. She smiled at Harry and motioned for him to follow. She sat down and was plugging her guitar into the nearest amp and then sighed.  
  
"I don't know what to play."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and laughed, "Figures, you get all riled up and then can't think of anything to play!"  
  
She slapped his arm playfully but as she touched him she took a sharp intake of breath. She looked up and smiled and said,  
  
"I know exactly what to play."  
  
She bewitched the rest of the instruments and began her performance.  
  
I am so high  
I can hear heaven  
I am so high I can hear heaven  
Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me  
  
And they say that a hero can save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watch as they all fly away  
  
Someone told me love could save us  
But how could that be look what love gave us  
A world full of killing and blood spilling  
That world never came  
  
And they say that a hero can save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watch as they all fly away  
  
She stopped singing and played only the guitar. It was a simple riff but it sounded amazing to Harry.  
  
Now that the world isn't ending  
It's love that I'm sending to you  
It is the love of the hero  
And that's why I fear it won't do  
  
And they say that a hero can save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watch as they all fly away  
  
And there watching us  
As we all fly away  
They're watching us  
As we all fly away  
Oooohh  
  
She stopped playing and looked up at Harry who was simply staring at her.  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
"That you should forget studying magic and find a muggle recording studio. That was brilliant."  
  
Skylar smiled and yawned. "Wow it's really late. I think I'm gonna get to sleep, we should work more on the prophecy tomorrow since it's Saturday."  
  
"Alright. Night Skye."  
  
"Night Harry!"

* * *

A/N: okay so that was a bit longer than the other two. lol i tried to update like 90 times but it kept being a butthead about it! And there is a reason for Skylar singing and them having a studio. It will come up later i swear.  
  
The song is Hero by Chad Kroeger from the Spiderman soundtrack.  
  
review please!!! :)  



	4. Help From Friends and Potions

Don't own nothing.  
  
Ranae: you read my mind Harry will learn but just not what you think.  
blink gurl017: thank you so much tee hee and i really wanna learn but i have no rhythm hahaha  
kungzoune: yaye you liked my story! i loved yours!  
  
and now that i've done that .... we return to our story

* * *

Monday morning Harry dragged himself out of bed and went into the kitchen to grab some breakfast. He was starving but he was too lazy to go all the way to the Great Hall.  
  
"I'll have to go down there sooner or later. Ron and Hermione must think I've been kidnapped or something." No sooner had he uttered these words then there was a sudden pounding on the door to the common room.  
  
"Oy Harry are you in there?!" Harry smiled at hearing his best friends voice but was a little shocked at the fact that Ron knew where this dorm was.  
  
The pounding continued as Harry quickly ate the last of his cereal and jumped up to let Ron, and undoubtedly Hermione, in before Ron hurt himself. As Harry opened the door, Ron's fist came crashing down on his shoulder cause him cry out in pain.  
  
"Jesus Ron!" Was all Harry could get out before walking to the kitchen to grab an ice pack for his shoulder. When he came back he saw that both Ron and Hermione had entered and were sitting in the living room.  
  
"I wouldn't sit in that chair if I were you Mione." Harry stated noticing that she was seated in the blue chair that Skylar had claimed for herself the two nights ago vowing to pummel anyone who dared sit in her new choice reading chair.  
  
"Why not?" Hermione asked looking quiet confused, though she quickly rose and sat next to Ron on the couch.  
  
"Haha only because it's my roommate's chair and she's really protective over it."  
  
"She? Who is this she?" Ron asked excitedly, he had previously been returning to sleep until Harry's comment about having a female roommate.  
  
"She is me. Morning Har. What was all that racket before I was in the middle of a great dream about Wesley Snipes and Brad Pitt!" Ron and Hermione turned round on the couch to see a very disheveled girl entering the common room.  
  
Skylar plopped down in the suede chair that Hermione had just vacated and turned to Harry.  
  
"So I'm assuming that this is the famous Ron and Hermione that I heard so much about this weekend?" Harry nodded and Skylar turned to face the pair on the couch.  
  
"Skylar Connors, nice to meet you. I heard loads about you guys the past couple of days. But I'll be right back I'm starving and there's a fully stocked kitchen calling my name." With that she got up and wandered across the room to the kitchen and starting rummaging through the cabinets grabbing a huge bowl and a spoon and finding a box of cereal and some milk. Hermione stared at Skylar pouring about half the box of cereal into the bowl while Harry simply laughed. Ron on the other hand commented right out.  
  
"Hey leave some cereal for me and I think we'll get along just fine, haha!"  
  
Skylar responded by pulling out her wand and floating the cereal, milk and a second bowl and spoon to the table in the living room. She then went back to inhaling the food in front of her.  
  
"Ha I like her already!"  
  
"Figures," said Hermione. " the best way into your heart is through your stomach Ronald."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and continued eating. Meanwhile Hermione's curiosity was getting the best of her and she turned to Harry.  
  
"So what's the deal with you're private dorms and you're new roommate."  
  
"Dumbledore said it had to do with some prophecy I heard when I was sitting in his office Friday night. He said that Skylar had something to do with it as well as two other people. He said that was have to figure out who our other two roommates are supposed to be based on the prophecy and clues in this dorm."  
  
By this time Skylar had finished her breakfast and had plopped down next to Hermione.  
  
"Yeah we started a list this weekend of everything we knew. It's on the table under the cereal box if you want to look at it."  
  
Hermione picked up the notebook and examined it for a few minutes before speaking.  
  
"Well I'm assuming from what you've written here that you're from Ravenclaw, Skylar. Do you mind if I copy these notes. I'd love to help you both figure this out. Dumbledore doesn't usually give Harry pointless tasks so I think the faster we figure this out the better off the two of you will be."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me girl! Go right ahead and copy the notes, I honestly think we could use the help. I'll be right back I'm gonna get dressed and leave you guys to talk."  
  
With that Skye ran up the staircase to her room to pick out an outfit for the day. 'I definitely like Harry's friends they seem cool. And I'll have to comment Hermione on her outfit that girl is one after my own heart. She looks like she dragged those clothes straight out of my closet!' Skylar was thinking about this as she rummaged through her clothes. Although she was really smart she was anything but conservative like the rest of the brains in her old school. She always surprised teachers by being so brilliant even though she dressed like a vagrant. She smiled widely as she discovered the perfect outfit. She pulled her oldest pair of jeans out of her closet. The legs of the pants were covered in writing mainly of lyrics from her favorite bands but some quotes from people like Eleanor Roosevelt the wife of a muggle American president. She grabbed a t-shirt that displayed the logo of a band called Flogging Molly and a pair of dark green and silver etnies and headed for the bathroom.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs Harry and Ron had started discussing the upcoming Quidditch season while Hermione had copied the notes and was studying them quietly in the corner. Suddenly a 'PING' came from the kitchen and Harry got up to check it out. He discovered letters containing class schedules he glanced at the clock and almost fell over.  
  
"HEY SKYE HURRY UP CLASSES START TODAY AND WE'VE ALREADY MANAGED TO BE 15 MINUTES LATE FOR POTIONS!"  
  
Hermione jumped at this news and Ron fearing for his life flooed quickly back to the Gryfindor Tower to get his and Hermione's books. He returned just as Skylar was bolting down the staircase with her bag as well as Harry's.  
  
"Omg none of us have our robes on! It's dress code! We'll get into trouble!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Forget the robes 'Mione! Snape's already gonna kill us for being late and I'd much rather die and get buried in these clothes than school robes!"  
  
With those final words the four bolted out of the room and down to the dungeons where Snape held his grueling lessons. Five minutes later they all fell through the door of the Potions class room gasping for air.  
  
"Misters Potter, Weasely and Misses Granger and …" Snape paused to look at the new student.  
  
"Connors sir, Skylar Connors. I'm figuring from the look on your face that an apology will be pointless so I'm assuming that detentions are in order." Skylar was the first to retain her composure and therefore stated this all fairly calmly to her new professor.  
  
"You are correct in you're assumptions Miss Connors, two days detention for each of you for being late and disrupting my class. Report to me tonight at 9pm sharp. Lateness will result in an extra detention for every minute you are tardy. Now if you would take your seats and try to catch up with those who bothered to arrive on time to my class." Snape said all this while glaring at Skylar who seemed completely unfazed by his punishment.  
  
"Excuse me professor. Not to be too childish, but I have noticed that these four have arrived out of dress code. They are lacking robes sir." All four teens turned to see who had given them up. It was none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy I swe…." Harry was cut off by a silencing charm from Skylar.  
  
"Damn Potter, getting pushed around by this girl? And what's with the accent?" Draco sneered. He was in a particularly foul mood this morning even his fellow Slytherins had noticed and managed to steer clear.  
  
"That is quite enough Mr. Malfoy. Five points from Slytherin for further disrupting my class. Now all of you get back to work!"  
  
The rest of the class went by without further incident. Draco and Skylar continued to stare daggers at each other throughout the period while Harry and Ron just looked at Skylar with highly confused expressions on their faces. When class finally ended everyone filed out and Harry decided to ask Skylar what was up.

* * *

A/N: this cliff rides the short bus if ya know what i'm saying. Haha the chapter was longer but then it got CRAZIE long so i just broke it up. I'm almost done with the next chapter I mapped everything out at work last night so the next chapter should be up tomorrow and hopefully chapter 6 will be up by friday.  
  
reviews please! :)  



	5. Freezing Emotions

still don't own anything.  
  
i have reveiwers :) i'll talk to them at the end of this chappie

* * *

"What was with the silencing charm?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry chico. I just figured if you went off that we'd get into even more trouble. Draco should be easy to deal with now that we're lacking in adult supervision." She simply grinned and turned to walk away.  
  
"Chico? What's a chico?" Ron asked.  
  
Skylar laughed as she remembered where she was. "Sorry Ronald. Chico is Spanish for boy. I do that sometimes. I should actually warn you guys of a few things right now. I tend to switch languages and accents at whim. I'll change from American to Spanish then from my natural accent to a Brooklyn accent to a British accent, which mind you is pretty bad so I'm apologizing now for butchering your culture. I can't help it, it just kind of happens."  
  
The continued walking heading for the entrance hall. They were able to stay together because sixth and seventh year classes had students from every house. As the got outside Harry and Ron restarted their earlier Quidditch conversation. Skylar decided to strike up a conversation with Hermione.  
  
"I love your outfit by the way." "Thanks, ya know people might start to think we dress out of the same closet," Hermione said looking between the two of them. She was currently donning black jeans with random doodles on them in silver ink. She had on black and green Vans and a long sleeved hoodie that said "Dropkick Murphies" on it. It was almost scary how alike the two girls were. Hermione decided that she liked this girl already and new that they would get along.  
  
"So, I think I have another clue for you," Hermione said. "I think it should interest you to know that Harry is Godric Gryfindor's heir. It's quite possible that has something to do with your prophecy."  
  
"Woo Hoo another crack in the ice! And speaking of ice, there stands the most coldhearted person I've ever met! And I only met him and hour ago!" Skylar yelled this as loud as she could making sure the blonde five feet in front of her could hear. "And my accent is American you toad!"  
  
Draco turned to face his worst enemies and their new loudmouthed companion. He laughed as he noticed how Hermione and Skylar were dressed almost identically and in Slytherin colors for that matter!  
  
"What are you laughing at Malfoy? She just dissed you!" Ron said angrily.  
  
"On nothing Weasel. I was just noticing how you're ladies here are attired strictly in Slytherin house colors. How odd is that. Although I don't think my great grandfather would be pleased to see a Mudblood wearing his favorite colors."  
  
Hermione's eyes wided at this statement.  
  
"What's wrong Mudblood? Ashamed that Potter and Weasely have seen you're true colors?"  
  
"Actually Malfoy, I was just wondering if your grandfather would appreciate you sporting you're true colors!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" As Draco said this Pansy Parkinson handed him a mirror.  
  
"WHO TURNED MY HAIR THESE WRETCHED COLORS?!" Draco was fuming. When he hadn't been paying attention Ron had bewitched is hair to be streaked crimson and gold. The streaks now freely moved around Draco's head and he looked ready to kill.  
  
In a flash Draco was on top of Ron. He had completely disregarded all stature of a proper pureblood and had now proceeded to hit Ron repeatedly in the face. Before Harry or the girls could react Hagrid came bounding up and had pulled the two apart.  
  
Ron just hung from Hagrid's grasp not wanting to get into any more trouble by fighting back. Meanwhile Draco was trying with everything he had to return to pummeling Ron.  
  
"Tha's it yeh two! I don't feel like givin detentions today so I'm takin' yeh to your heads of house!" Hagrid said this while walking up to the castle carrying the two by they're necks. Draco flailing all the way back up to the school.  
  
Later that afternoon in the Prophecy Tower as the quartet had named it, Harry, Hermione and Skylar began questioning Ron to find out what happened.  
  
"McGonagall gave me an extra days detention for fighting she hasn't yet decided what I will be doing. Snape on the other hand removed 30 points from Gryfindor house for provoking Malfoy!"  
  
"THIRTY POINTS?! That's insane!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Yeah I know. He said it was ten for fighting and twenty for being late this morning."  
  
"What did he do to Malfoy?"  
  
"He gave him detention. Not like that means anything. They probably just sit around thinking of ways to make our lives more miserable."  
  
They sat there for a few minutes each thinking about how horrible this year was starting out to be on only the second day. Then suddenly Skylar stood up startling everyone.  
  
"I'm going for a walk there's too much emotion in this room." She got odd looks from Harry and Ron at this statement, but Hermione just stood and walked to the door with her.  
  
"We'll meet you guys in the dungeons later. Be on time we don't want anymore points deducted or detentions." With that she shut the door behind her since Skylar had already walked out.  
  
They wandered the hallway for awhile getting to know each other. It turns out they were a lot alike. They had mostly the same taste in music. They like the same style of music but when it came down to specific bands they could only find two that they agreed on. They had already discovered they're basically identical style in clothing and they were obviously both brilliant. They had missed dinner so they headed towards the kitchens to get some food. They entered and talked with the house elves for about 15 minutes before exiting with two bottles of water and a bag of popcorn.  
  
They were walking the hallways aimlessly when they saw a familiar blonde head in front of them. Hermione suddenly got a funny look on her face motioned for Skylar to be quiet. Skye looked at her confused but complied with her new friends request.  
  
"Hey ferret! Think fast!" Hermione shouted and chucked her entire bottle of water at Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy was scared by the sudden movement as most students were in their dorms. He turned quickly and made to catch the bottle which upon impact with his hands froze solid cracking the glass and causing all three students to stare blankly at the bottle currently residing on the hallways floor.  
  
Malfoy was the first to regain composure this time and all that he could say was "Wow."  
  
Coming out of their daze both girls looked at each other before Hermione asked the question that they were all thinking.  
  
"How did you do that Malfoy?"  
  
Malfoy just stood there and smirked but Skylar continued to stare at him.  
  
"He doesn't know. He's confused. And scared and a million different other emotions. It's actually freaky. I didn't think you could feel Draco."  
  
"How do you know that Skye?"  
  
"I can kind of feel it. I don't know I just felt this wave come over me when I looked at him and I could feel was he was feeling."  
  
"Um hi yeah I'm right here ladies I can hear everything you're saying." Malfoy said with a blank expression.  
  
"Sorry ….. Draco." Hermione said his name quietly and slowly afraid of his reaction. But for some reason she thought she should call him by his first name from now on.  
  
"Yeah sorry. But yeah we should be getting to detention Hermione." Skylar said adding quietly, "And lets wait to tell Harry and Ron about this I just don't feel we should just yet."  
  
"I agree, Ron would flip," Hermione whispered back.  
  
The two girls walked towards the dungeons with Draco walking a few feet behind them as he had to go to the same place. The made they're journey in silence but Skylar was only quiet because she was analyzing every emotion that was radiating off of Draco. This gave her plenty to do although it confused her as to why she was able to do this.

* * *

A/N: okay there's chapter five sorry i didn't update it yesterday like i had meant to but i never got around to coming home. I have chapter six mapped out i just have to fill in all the special details but it might be slow in coming. I'm supposed to be doing this huge english report due the frirst day back from classes. I'm sorry guys but i'll get that out of the way tomorrow and then late sunday 6 will be up.  
  
now for my reviewers.  
  
USAcat: did this chap explain you're question about the closet? lol i feel really flattered to be on ur faves list i didn't think any one would like the story!  
blink gurl 017: here's your chapter sweetie! i wish i could get the next one up faster for you but i really have to do that summer reading paper!  
Miss Lesley: in this story 6th and 7th year classes aren't segregated by house. and i figured it was time Snape lost his mind and took points away. And Ron has now lost 30 points for Gryfindor. Trust me Snape will find plenty of reasons later to take points away from the trio!  
  
more reviews please!  
x1goldensnake3x  
  



	6. More clues and a little Secrecy

disclaimer: all i own is my lovely poster and this haphazard plot ... which has seemed to run away from me but it's a homing plot (like a homing pigeon) it always comes back!  
  
here is a sub chapter in which reference to Skylar's emotion sensing is made as well as Hermione knowing something that no one else does.

* * *

"From now on we are going to be sitting outside that classroom before breakfast even starts!" Harry said sitting on the couch in the common room after taking a hot shower to get all the slime off him after the groups detention with Snape earlier that evening.  
  
"Hey stop complaining Harry, you didn't have to clean the man's private bathroom!" Skylar had refused to leave the bathroom for an hour and a half and had just come out still wiping her hands and arms down with waterless soap.  
  
Snape had been in a particularly horrible mood and had made all five students clean his private quarters. Harry and Ron had been assigned to the bedroom, Hermione the study, while Draco and Skylar were sent directly to the bathroom. And to make matters worse the use of magical cleaning methods was strictly forbidden.  
  
"Can we please not think about that anymore? It's making me sick to my stomach! Why don't we work on the prophecy a little more?" Hermione was getting a migrane and just wanted everyone to stop yelling.  
  
"Let's go over the list and see if there's anything we can add."  
  
Skylar pulled out her notebook and the four of them looked at the page at the top of which resided the prophecy. The rest of the list came together like this:  
  
Bedrooms are labeled with the crest of each house = other roommates are from Slytherin and Hufflepuff.  
  
In the painting of the Hogwarts crest the Gryfindor lion took after Harry's parseltongue abilities = each animal takes after each dorm member.  
  
The prophecy refers to Skylar's spontaneous appearance (intelligence = ravenclaw)  
  
The last line refers to Harry's defeat of Voldemort.  
  
Love most likely refers to Hufflepuff, while cunning refers to Slytherin.  
  
After reading the last line, Ron spoke up.  
  
"As much as I'm trying in my head to hate this concept the member from Slytherin house looks like it's gonna be someone we really dislike. I can see some major trust issues in the near future guys."  
  
"I think you're right Ronald, and I think that I have a clue as too who it is but I don't want to say anything til I'm completely sure." Hermione said still looking at the parchment.  
  
"Oh and Harry, Grungie here told me that you happen to be Godric Gryifinfor's decendent making you Heir to your house. That could possibly be useful ya know." As Skylar said this Hermione added it to the list.  
  
"Where on earth did you get the name 'Grungie' from?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well I usually call people by they're last names but it seems that Malfoy uses yours as insults so I'm trying to come up with alternatives. Grungie kinda sounded like Granger to me and it goes with her style a bit so I figured I'd go with it and see what happened."  
  
The boys seemed to accept her explaination and she leaned back in her chair.  
  
"Two things: one, and this is gonna sound incredibly lazy coming from a Ravenclaw but I don't feel like thinking anymore tonight. I need to play guitar. And two, random question of the day do we have classes tomorrow cause if not Ron and 'Mione are more than welcome to stay here instead of getting busted on the way back to Gryfindor."  
  
"Our first class tomorrow isn't until eleven." Ron said silently thanking Merlin that he could sleep in tomorrow.  
  
"Hey Har, I heard you singing the other day in the shower. You're pretty good, how's about a performance for our dear friends here?"  
  
"Ummmmmmm …." Harry was never comfortable singing in public and he felt odd that he had been found out.  
  
"Haha took too long to answer you have no choice now! And we're gonna have to teach you one of these instruments so I don't have to keep bewitching half the room every time I wanna play something!"  
  
The four of them went into the studio where Skylar told Harry to pick an song out of her CD collection that was shelved on the far wall. After about five minutes Harry returned and whispered to Skylar and she nodded bewitching the bass and drums and then picking up the Les Paul that was propped up next to her and began to play the opening riffs of "Drive" by the muggle band Incubus …  
  
Sometimes I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear And I can't help but ask myself how much I let the fear take the wheel and steer  
  
It's driven me before and seems to have a vague haunting mass appeal But lately I'm beginning to find that I should be the one behind the wheel  
  
Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there With open arms and open eyes yeah Whatever tomorrow bring I'll be there I'll be there  
  
So if I decide to waiver my chance to be one of the high Will I choose water over wine and hold my own and drive  
  
It's driven me before and it seems to be the way that everyone else gets around But lately I'm beginning to find that when I drive myself my light is found  
  
Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there With open arms and open eyes yeah Whatever tomorrow bring I'll be there I'll be there At this point Skylar plays yet another solo riff (A/N: don't worry there will be lots of fun duets when Harry learns his instrument.)  
  
Would you choose water over wine hold the wheel and drive  
  
Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there with open arms and open eyes yeah Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there I'll be there  
  
"Wow you two are good. Hey Harry what instrument do you want to play?"  
  
"I don't know Ron I'll have to think about it although I'm definitely taking a liking to the sound of a bass guitar."  
  
"I can definitely see you with a bass guitar. I'll have to introduce you to the Chili Peppers tomorrow … their bassist, Flea is completely amazing I love him to death."  
  
"Yeah Flea is okay but you know the world revolves around Anthony Kedis" Hermione had finally spoken up when Skylar mentioned the Red Hot Chili Peppers.  
  
"Listen I'm gonna go crash it's late and I'm wiped out."  
  
"Yeah me too. Ron come on I think you need some sleep too after falling asleep during dentention."  
  
"I'll see you guys tomorrow then!" Skylar called from her new position on the couch in front of the television. It had been a confusing day and she had some emotions to sort out. And the odd thing was they weren't hers.

* * *

A/N: i'm sorry guys i know it's short and kinda crappy but it's something for now and i swear on all that is unholy in the world of my beloved Draco Malfoy that i will get the next chapters up soon. I just need lovely input about who's coming first, Hufflepuff or Slytherin.  



End file.
